


destiny's child

by torrexra



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Manchester City, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torrexra/pseuds/torrexra
Summary: soulmate au where you are born with a tattoo that is the first thing your soulmate thinks when they see you.





	destiny's child

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended
> 
> this is my first time writing something like this so i hope you like it

it was a known fact that you were born with a tattoo, a phrase. a thought that your soulmate thinks when they first cross your path. when the thoughts have been thought, the tattoo glows and then disappears. they say the glow is strong enough to be seen through what you're wearing. sometimes it creates an electric feeling that pulsates around your entire body, sometimes it hurts so much that you cant help but drop to the floor. they also say that if you're soulmate dies before you meet them then it will disappear and along with it, it will bring a pain so unimaginable its never been described and when it is described its only described as heartbreak.

on his thirteenth birthday, just as everyone does when they turn thirteen, he woke to a slight pain under his armpit and line of black ink, his soulmark. it read "by the sounds of it he is the troublemaker of the squad."

when he went downstairs and showed it to his parents, his mum stifled a laugh because if he was anything like he was then, his soulmate had a good judge of character. his parents had been waiting for this moment, though, since he was fresh out of the womb. they hoped he had a soulmate just as caring as they were to each other. someone who would love and cherish him, someone who would treat him as a god, and someone he could treat as a goddess. someone who could be the physce to his eros, the juliet to his romeo.

john spent most of his teenage life thinking about meeting his soulmate, he had never witnessed it happen and therefore it intrigued him more. although he knew most people didn't meet their soulmates when they were teenagers, he still hoped he would. 

after years of waiting, his teenage years turned into adulthood and he started to slowly forget about this whole soulmate business. he thought maybe the less he thought about it the more likely he'd meet them. he also had other things to worry about, like his career. it's hard work being a professional football player and the pressures of winning squashed all the fears of having a soulmate. 

by the time he was twenty four, he had almost completely forgotten about this soulmate malarkey. the 2018/19 season was in full swing, and manchester city - the team he played for - was expected to do even better than they did last season. although they had won the league last season, they were expected to win it again and hopefully win even more trophies.

that being said, john wasn't really one for being super early to training, he wasn't really ever late either. maybe he should have been putting more effort into making sure he was pushing himself to his limits, even if that only meant arriving early to training every so often. it's not like he didn't do his best but pep believed he had so much more to offer. 

on one particular day, he had woken up to his phone ringing multiple times. so when john checked the caller and saw it was his teammate, kyle walker, his eyes shot to the time. 9.05. great, he thought, i am five minutes late and it takes me ten minutes minimum to get there as it is. he ran out of bed and tripped over his duvet, making him fall on top of a pile of books. he let out a groan and got up as quickly as possible. 

it took him five minutes to get dressed and ready. then once he got into his car, he realised he'd left his phone in his bedroom. he ran back in and got his phone but not before tripping and almost falling on his face for the second time in the space of ten minutes. when he got into his car, his phone rang. maybe the universe was against him that day, who knows. he looked at the caller id and saw the gaffers name across the screen. best not ignore this one then.

"stones, you better have a good reason for not being on time today. today of all days. you know i needed everyone on time today as we have new staff starting. now we are all waiting for you to arrive so you better hurry up." this was probably one of the first times that john had heard pep get angry so he knew he really messed up this time round.

"sorry boss, i will be there in ten." john said, rather sheepishly.

"ten? i need you here in five!" with that pep ended the call.

john started up his car and sped as fast as possible to get there in time so he didnt get absolutely battered and left out of the next match's starting line up. seven minutes it took him, a new record that was hopefully going to save him. 

he collected up everything he needed from out of his car and ran into the changing rooms. hes topped for a split second to regain his breath. however as he stood there, the right side of his body started tingling. john wasn't sure what it meant, so he carried on jogging out to where the rest of the squad was. he mumbled out a sorry to no one in particular before standing next to everyone else. 

pep scolded him quickly before getting on with the usual team news. who was injured, what team they were playing next and what the day of training was going to entail. he finally got onto the most important part, welcoming the new member of staff. she, yes she, walked in and stood next to the gaffer. 

"everyone, this is astraia williams, she's the new head of medical." john's eyes locked with hers and all he could think was how the boys were going to pine over her.

as pep was saying something, john let out a loud "ow" and keeled over in pain, grabbing his right side. all the players looked over at him, shocked expressions etched onto most of their faces. his eyes quickly darted down to where it hurt. a pale blue glow could be seen. he lifted up his shirt to see it was his mark that was glowing, as he watched it start to disappear he looked and noticed astraia doing the same thing.

he felt like he was going to be sick. he has only just met the girl. well, yes you idiot that is how it works he thought. everyone's eyes followed john's. the realisation of what was happening hit all the players, two soulmates had bonded. 

"well, mate, what do we do now?" kyle was the first one to speak, trying to make everything a little less weird. all john did was give him a glare and got up before running off as far as he could, which wasn't far - about a metre, and was sick everywhere. 

nobody in the team knew how to react they all just glanced between the pair, kyle making sure that john was alright and wasn't being sick too badly. he helped lead him inside to the changing rooms, sat him down and got him some water. john sipped some of it before letting out a laugh. 

"what's so funny mate?" if kyle looked anymore confused he could be the face of confused.com.

"well, i have met my soulmate and i am sat in here, trying not to be sick. she probably thinks i am scared, or i don't want her. the only person who did anything was you to make sure i was alright. the lads are probably stood there confused not helping her. i barely know her name. oh, and did i mention that i have been waiting for this moment since i first got my mark and i haven't said a single word to her yet." kyle just looked at his friend blankly.

"do you want to go back out to her then?" 

"yep, i want to meet her properly. i hardly caught her name." 

john and kyle walked back out of the changing rooms to find pep walking her into the medical room. they followed after her and stood at the door awkwardly. pep and kyle excused themselves, leaving john and astraia by themselves.

"so, you're my soulmate."

"why do you sound so shocked, did you expect someone better?" astraia rose her brows, playfully questioning john.

"n- no, i just i don't know, I didn't think i would ever meet my soulmate, well you. oh its john by the way." it was easy to get him nervous and flustered.

"i know who you are, i did my research before i came here. i guess you don't have to worry about any of the boys pining after me now." 

"how did you-"

"are you an idiot, do you think god does trades? god, if you're listening, can i get a new, smarter soulmate please. this one has zero braincells."

"hey, i'm sorry i have - this is weird - i have always wanted this moment to happen and now it is i'm so nervous. i dont know how to react and my nerves are getting the better of me."

"you're not the only one sweetheart." 

after a few moments of silence, john spoke up. "so you think i am troublemaker huh."

"am i going to regret that you're my soulmate? like it's not my fault that destiny decided that i had to think that."

"that's true." john started to get closer to her, before placing his lips on hers. the kiss got more passionate and it was hard for john to pull away. but he did. he let out a breathy chuckle, "well i guess destiny picked the right thoughts for you to think because i am a troublemaker." astraia let out a giggle and john had a wide grin plastered on his face like the chesire cat.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading it!
> 
> please comment what you think


End file.
